


Party All Nite

by 1JettaPug



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1970s, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Caught, Condoms, Established Relationship, M/M, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rock Stars, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: Peter's latest party proves to be too much for Paul to handle. Thankfully, he strays away from the busy scene and upstairs, running into a certain Spaceman who knows just how to calm his nerves. After all, the Starchild is always more relaxed after a famousRocket Ride~





	Party All Nite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruriruri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruriruri/gifts).



> Took me 40 minutes to come up with the title, I swear. Heh. Ah, but here we go! Some Stehley for you <3

Dressed in black and white pinstripe suit, Paul was all but walking right on Gene’s heels as they entered the wild scene that was the party Peter had decided to throw to ‘break his new place in’. Something was going to be broke in, of that Paul was too certain. Broke or just plain shattered as it hit the ground after being tossed out the window. Whichever.

People were pouring out of each and every room in the house, brushing right up against him or all but colliding into him. Paul grumbled but just kept trailing after Gene, assuming he knew the right direction to go meet and greet Peter in. God, if he knew just how many ‘friends’ Peter was going to invite to his party, then he would’ve never accepted his invite. Would’ve never put in the time and effort to buy his suit for the party’s gangster theme… though, he probably would’ve gone out and bought his new boots anyway. The intricate designs on them were so worth the price- but dammit, no boots were worth this madness!

Peter might’ve enjoyed these kinds of functions, what with the topless girls, booze and girls-- and Paul certainly enjoyed some of those, too-- but how anyone was comfortable stuffed in this mansion like sardines in a can, the lead singer had no idea.

He and Gene finally made it to the crowded room Peter’s in and shake his hand and thank him for inviting them. A few moments of simple small talk were all he could take before Paul found himself excusing himself. He had hoped to escape with Gene, but as he looked over, he saw the bassist still laughing at a joke Peter had made. Paul stomped his foot, and the noise had somehow caught Gene’s ear. He glanced over at him but soon found himself distracted with the ladies that Peter whistled over to, motioning them to come over and sit with them on the couch.

Rolling his eyes at his best friend, Paul turned on his heel and made his way over to the stairwell. He would have to try to wait for Gene to finish up with those girls before they could leave… Damn him for insisting they carpool… Next time he was driving himself, so he could just choose to duck out if he didn’t want to stay.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he ducked into what must’ve been the master bedroom and slammed the door shut. He leaned against the wall and shut his eyes, not noticing the man stumbling out of the connecting master bath.

Picking himself up off the ground with a bubbly laugh, Ace picked at a few stray pieces of lint on his dark blue suit and looked up. His eyes instantly brightened, “Paulie!”

“Ace?” Paul opened his eyes. He had to hold himself back; he really wanted to point out the many and varied shortcomings in Ace’s outfit. Really, some people just cannot be trusted to dress themselves, and should leave that to others who can. How could Jeanette let him out of the house wearing one black and one brown shoe? And… And were those red socks? God, at least he made an attempt with the blue suit, even if he wasn’t wearing a proper tie or bowtie.

“Paulie~” Ace walked over and handed him a glass of champagne that was sitting on a tray on a vanity. He swirled his own glass around in his hand, smiling happily at the lead singer. “Whatcha doing up here? Hiding?”

Paul blinked, then looked at the champagne flute in Ace’s hand like he's not sure how it got there. Seriously, he could’ve sworn Ace had only picked up one glass and gave it to him. "What?" Paul asked, frowning a little.

“Yeah! The party a lil’ too wild for you?” Ace giggled, the light buzz of the alcohol making his cheeks a lovely shade of red. “I get that, I get that. Ohh, oh, but if you’re not hiding, then-” Ace downed his glass and tossed it over onto the ground, making it shatter. “Then, awwww, Paulie~ Paulie, did you come seeking me out?” he cooed, sweetly.

Paul blushed a bit, “I- I didn’t even know you were here,”

"Yeah, yeah. I’ve been here," Ace said, nodding his head. "Wanted to help Kitty set everything up. Had to check the girls out, too, make sure they were good for the party." He laughed at Paul’s now sour expression. “Aww, c’mon! Don’t give me that look! We were just lookin’-- just lookin’, Paulie! Pfft, doubtful if Gene’s just lookin’ by now, though—H _aAHa_ AH _aH_ AH _hA_ H!”

“There’s your real quality control,” Paul chuckled, smiling at Ace’s light laughter. It never failed to bring a smile to his face. Ace never failed to bring a smile to his face. He calmed him down and made him forget his nerves about the crowded party scene before.

“Quality control with Gene? For the _dessert table,_ maybe, but have you seen some of the girls that he’s done? Pffft, H _AHAH_ aHA _haH_ AH _aHh_ aH!!” Ace doubled back over in a fit of uncontrollable laughter, throwing his arms around Paul’s shoulders.

Paul laughed, too, wrapping his free hand around Ace’s waist to keep him from falling to the floor and pulling him closer to him in the process. As Ace’s chuckles calmed down, he took his time to glance at Paul’s suit-- black and white, smelled nothing like cheap polyester blend-- it was surely too expensive, but it looked marvelous on him. It was wrapped around his body so snug and perfect, so much better than the suit Ace was wearing that he deemed okay just because it wasn’t too baggy on his lanky frame.

Ace nuzzled into his chest once before rising back up to his full height and looking him in the eye. “Sooo, you sought me out?”

“Ace,” Paul sighed, “I was just looking for some place to escape the madness…”

“A likely story,” Ace hummed, moving his hands down to rest on top of Paul’s cheeks. He gave him a good squeeze, earning a little squeak from him. “A very likely story, indeed.”

“Is… Is Jeanette here, too?” Paul glanced around, even though he already knew it was unlikely.

"She’s working on something back home," Ace said, "I'm sure she'll regret not seeing you with me, though." His tone was amused but slightly lower. Paul shivered at it. "Y’know how she likes to _watch_ …" he purred, running an assessing eye over the length of his partner’s body. Among Ace's many and varied, self-quoted extraterrestrial gifts was that he knew what flattered his Paulie, what brought out the color of his eyes, what emphasized his waist. It was a gift that let him see past the perfect fitting suit to what he deemed to be the perfect body that lied underneath. Self-made, hardworking, and… and likely to swing on a vine if they let him. Ace wasn’t too sure about where in the world that last assessment came from, but he strangely did not doubt it in the least.

"Mhm, I know," Paul murmured, leaning in to touch Ace's arms. “But I think, I’d like to watch something, too. Watch you get out of that suit."

Ace feigned a hurt expression. "Ohh! Oh, Paulie-- you don't like my suit? I spent a whole twenty minutes picking it out for this event, too!"

"Well, I think I'd like you more out of it," Paul told him.

"But this is a _themed_ party!" Ace said with that same wide-eyed expression and-- yeah, he was definitely playing around with Paul now. “Oh, what would Kitty say if he saw me without the proper attire?”

“’Oh, you’re naked again. Oh well, back to boozing it up.’?” Paul rolled his eyes, playfully.

"Paulie, Paulie," Ace laughed, stealing and taking a sip of Paul’s champagne, "Don’t be mean now." He said, downing the rest of the glass before throwing it on the floor. “Wait! Wait, what if we have our own little party up here! We can come up with our own theme!”

Paul smirked, rubbing his nose against his neck now. “Mhmm, and what would our theme be?”

“Ummm….Gotta keep it similar to this one 'cause of how we're dressed right now... Hmmmm...” Ace hummed, thinking for a moment. “Okay, I got it! Naked Bonnie and Clyde on a king-sized bed?”

“That’s not a theme, Ace.” Paul tried not to giggle.

“Sure it is! It’s a theme if we make it one!” Ace said. He leaned in and kissed Paul’s covered ear lightly, memorizing the smell of his partner as he did so. He was wearing a new cologne tonight, smelled oaky and warm. It was quite nice. “C’mon, baby… Heheh, it sounds a hell of a lot better than just a simple gangster theme- no offense to Kitty, h _AHah_ AHa _hAH_ aH!!”

“But what about the…?” Paul motioned the tiniest little bit with his head to the party happening outside the door. “Won’t Peter be looking for you?”

“Won’t _Gene_ be looking for _you?_ ” Ace retorted, shaking his head. “Nah, nah. Have you seen those blondes we got for the party? Tits like mmm _mmmMMMmhm,_ ” he hummed, closing his eyes to recapture the mental image. He opened them back up to the raised brow of his partner. “Ahh, heh, well, they’ve got nothing on your tits, though, Paulie. You’ve got the best tits~” he crooned out, softly.

“Damn right,” Paul smirked, then with his Starchild-like confidence pulled him in close. He pushed Ace back against the wall, the full length of his body pressed into him. He canted his hips forward and smiled. “They’re so good that I’ve already got you so hard for me.”

“You’ve got a gift, what can I say?” Ace grinned and rutted his hips forward, humping Paul in tiny motions. “Besides, that’s just because you just turn me on so much.”

“I drive you wild?” Paul asked with a lusty look in his eye.

Ace gave a quick nod. “Oh, absolutely crazy, my star~” he told him, leaning into Paul’s good ear to whisper. “And I have a plan for our playtime~” Paul shivered in his arms, and Ace captured his mouth with his own. He licked at his Paulie’s mouth until the man opened up for him and allowed his tongue to enter. “Mmmhm, you always taste so good.”

“It’s part of my charm,” Paul said with a smug smirk.

“Oh, I know it is, baby.” Ace giggled, then continued kissing him, making sure to nip at his lips and suck on his tongue. When he was done with that, he gently turned Paul around and led him over to the bed. Paul fell down on the bed, letting Ace strip him and himself, throwing their suits and shoes over the edges of the bed, then let Ace press him down into the bed. He ran his hands down his back, rubbing at the smooth skin there and marveling at its beauty.

Paul groaned, “You’re not going to fuck me dry again are you? That kinda hurt last time. At least use spit, would you?”

Ace cackled, “Awww, Paulie wants me to use spit? Oh, how the mighty priss has fallen! H _ahHA_ HA _aHa_ h!”

“Ace!”

“Aww, c’mon, I’m just teasing you~ Besides, I wouldn’t have done it if you couldn’t handle a little pain. You probably liked it actually.”

“Hmph.” It was the only response he got, and it let Ace know he won that one.

Paul spread his legs wider as Ace got down onto his knees. “Oh, baby, I’ll use spit if that’s what you want but,” Ace held up a small little packet and condom, moving it over for Paul to see, “I did come prepared.”

Paul blinked. “You planned for this… You knew this was going to happen, didn’t you?”

Ace grabbed a solid hold of Paul’s ass cheeks and spread them. “Oh, hell yeah. Thought I’d spice this party up if I’m going to be forced to go to it. What, didn’t think I had plans to sneak over to your house and give that new mirror of yours a go? I mean, if Peter hadn’t asked me for help, then we totally would’ve been at your place tonight, baby.” Ace told him, then gave a long lick up the crack of Paul’s ass, making sure to go over his hole slowly. Paul let out a sharp groan, then a squeal when Ace purposely bit down into the meat of his left ass cheek.

“A- Ace! You bastard!”

“Aww, I couldn’t help myself~ It’s such a lovely, tender ass, baby~!” he teased him.

Paul wiggled his ass. “Well, warn me next time! A- And get on with it already!”

Ace stifled his laugh by licking at Paul’s hole again. When he allowed his tongue to enter his Paulie, this time he got another heated groan from his lovely partner. It was plenty of encouragement on its own for Ace to reach forward to wrap a hand around Paul’s cock. Ace stroked him up and down a few times as he pushed his tongue in and then withdrew it only to do it again. When Ace decided that his Paulie’s puckered hole was slick and shiny enough with his saliva, he moved on with the show.

The lead guitarist leaned back up for a moment and opened the packet of lube and the condom with his teeth. After rolling the rubber onto himself, he squeezed a little bit of the lube onto his fingers and then pressed one finger into Paul. Right away, he had Paul groaning and grabbing at the sheets below him. When Ace knew he was ready, he added in a second finger, tearing a small gasp from his partner’s throat. With time honed skills, Ace rotated his fingers inside Paul until he found his prostate and pressed down on it. Paulie moaned loudly and shuddered, and Ace kept it up, eventually adding in a third finger, and then watched the bedroom door. With a knowing look, he knew he had to time this just right.

He watched as the handle on the door began to turn, then threw the top covers over him and Paul, ignoring his confused sound and just continuing to finger him. Ace had a broad smile of satisfaction as someone just walked on in. Ace pulled his fingers out, quickly lubed up his cock, leaned into Paul’s good ear with a “Ssshhhhh”, and pushed his cock into him just as the figure stopped walking and noticed them. Ace watched as Paul gave him the evil eye and bit down hard on his bottom lip with his eyes squeezed shut. He was sure if he wasn’t balls deep in him, then Paul would’ve gladly headbutted him and broke his nose.

Paul tried not to whine as the figured neared the edge of the bed. Oh, fuck! Fuck! _Fuck!_ Had neither of them remembered to lock the fucking door?! Were they honestly so caught up in one another that they completely forgot about locking the damn door! Oh, fuck this! Fuck Ace! They were going to get caught fucking in Peter’s own fucking bed! God, someone just shoot him right now!

“ _Ace?_ ” Oh, fuck them-- it was Peter! “Ace, is that you?”

“Yuuuup! The one and only, Kitty!” Ace cackled, then started thrusting back and forth, and Paul whispered a barely audible, “Oh, Jesus Christ…!”

Peter laughed, “Ahh, man, in my bed, _really?_ ”

“Couldn’t be helped! All the guest rooms were booked! H _Ahah_ AH _aHAH_ aH!” Ace laughed. He smirked, then pressed his mouth to Paul’s sensitive ear, licked it, and then whispered, “Are you ready, baby?”

“Ace, don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking dare--”

“Dare what?” At that Ace snapped his hips forward, perfectly hitting Paul’s prostate, and causing a shrill cry to ring free from his Paulie’s throat.

“Ohh, hot damn… You got a real screamer under there, don’t you?”

“You don’t know the half of it, Kitten.” Ace smirked, devilishly. His best friend’s encouraging tone was only serving to turn Ace on more, to make him even harder, and to thrust into Paul’s warmth even faster. Paul’s hands curled tightly into the sheets now, grasping them so tightly his knuckles were white. Paul had shoved his face down in the bed, hoping to muffle himself and hide his face despite the sheets covering them. He panted loudly as Ace thrusted into him hard enough to make the bed squeak. Paulie couldn’t help but whimper when Ace started hitting his prostate over and over again at the same time he reached around him again and stroked his cock in time with the thrusts.

“Mhmm, man… I’ll leave you to it, Spaceman.” Peter hummed, strolling on over to the nightstand and grabbing a lonely cufflink sitting there. “I just came back ‘cause I forgot my cufflink. Gotta complete the look, you feel?”

“Ohh, I’m _feelin’_ something,” Ace giggled, slowing his thrusts, moaning at the feeling of the tight heat of his partner. The slower pace caused Paul to shrilly whine in desperation for his Spaceman to give him his rocket ride. 

“Yeah, yeah. Mhm, baby~ Ohh, you gonna cum for me?” Ace asked him, making sure to leave his Paulie’s name out of it. Paul, smart enough to not respond with words, moaned and panted loudly for him. “Aah, haah, my baby wanna cum so bad, huh?”

“Damn,” Peter whistled, hearing his best friend at work. “She’s so vocal~”

Ace’s grin could’ve split his face. “H _AHaH_ aH _AHh_ AH!! You don’t know the half of it, Kit-Kat!” he laughed, then turned his focus back to his baby. “Oh yeah, that’s it~ Gonna cum right on Peter’s sheets, yeah? Good! I don’t like this puce color anyway!”

Paul could just tell Peter rolled his eyes at that. “Hey, they were Lydia’s idea, not mine.” he waved at them. “But man, finish up and bring your lady back downstairs! We’ve got plenty more partying to do, you hear?”

“I- I hear ya, Kitty!” Ace moaned, speeding up his thrusts once more and stroking Paul’s hand with a fervor. Paul whined and then sobbed aloud, shuddering. Peter must’ve been watching the sheets jump up and down on his bed, because Paul swore that he heard him curse and hit his leg against the doorframe. He could hardly focus on their drummer, though, when he was so close. All it took was a few more thrusts and a few more strokes for Paul to stiffen and cum onto the bedsheets with a loud, shrill moan. Ace kissed his cheek, praising him, “Lovely, baby~ So lovely~!”

The Spaceman continued to thrust down into his Starchild and stroked him, milking his cock as much as possible. He didn’t last much longer, spending himself when Peter gave him one last whoop of encouragement. Ace came, seeing stars and collapsing down onto his partner, hearing the sound of the bedroom door shutting as he did.

Paul moaned down against the sheets again in contentment as he felt Ace resting deep inside him. The two of them were panting hard and totally blissed out. When the high finally lessened to a level in which they both could think straight, Ace reached up and threw the sheets off of them. Ace gave a groan, then started to pull out of his partner slowly.

“ _Y- You… You didn’t lock the fucking door…!_ ”

“ _Awww,_ I love you, too, Paulie~”

All Paul could do now was moan in mortification, and Ace pulled all the way out and then started swirling his finger through Paul’s cum now staining Peter’s ugly sheets. “…He didn’t catch onto that it was me, yeah?”

“Aww, nah. He might’ve seen the tips of your curls poking out, but you’re too shrill for him for to mistake as a dude. You were my lady of the night~” Ace chuckled, stroking his fingers down Paul’s spent cock.

Paul huffed and felt the need to cross his arms. “Lady of the night…? Geeze, Ace…”

Ace cackled again, then leaned down to kiss his Paulie. When they pulled away for air, Ace murmured, “So, I’ll take that as you liked it? You like a lil’ public show here and there, my sweet star?”

Paul turned his face away and tried to bury it in the bedsheets again. “ _Accccceee…_ Damn, if I didn’t, then I would’ve made you stop.”

“Soooo, you don’t wanna try a round two with the door unlocked still?”

Paul blinked, then growled. “No! It was bad enough that Peter burst in here! It could be anyone next time! Don’t you see how risky that was--” 

“Okay, okay. Hmmm…” Ace hummed, thinking for a moment. “Mmhmmm… If I get up and lock the door, can I trust you for two more rounds? I mean, heheh, Peter’s party is gonna be for a lil’ while longer, baby.” Ace smiled and leaned in close, kissing Paul slowly on the lips. Eventually the lead singer pulled away, pursing his lips. 

“Two more? Mhm, I can see what I can do…” he whispered, and it caused Ace to throw his head back and laugh.

“Yeah! Let’s break your record tonight, Paulie~!” Ace pumped a hand in the air, flipping Paul over and crawling onto his lap, straddling him. Paul still looked a bit wiped out from his previous round, but he could feel himself start to stiffen as Ace rubbed his hands up and down his torso, fingers curling themselves on his chest hair. Ace offered him a coy smile.

Paul mirrored it. “Take me on a rocket ride, Spaceman~”

“With pleasure,”


End file.
